Word after Word
by Angeldream05
Summary: Series of little B&B oneshots. My experimenting journey, word after word.
1. Abandonment

**Hello people! This is an experiment I want to do to try to keep my fleeting Muse on the leash! This will be a series of separate little oneshots inspired by one single word in alphabetical order, all about B&B of course, but every chapter will be on its own. Some fluff, some angst, some fun… some will be present time, some missing scenes from the past, some future stuff… I will try to keep these little pieces under 1000 words each… this one is 998 words, perfect! :) This series will be my experimenting field, everything new will be here and if a big muse comes I will do one of my usual long oneshots but then I'll always come back here :)**

**As always, thanks to my beta Shin/Bonesbird for corrections and first feedback. She's currently doing something similar in the Criminal Minds fandom, "Alphabet".**

**This first piece is set during "The Beginning in the End". And here comes my first experiment too. I've never written anything just from Booth's POV! ;) Read and let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and Bones isn't mine… if it were, Booth would be having insomnia for a different reason!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Abandonment**

He stood leaning against the doorframe and in the darkness he was staring at the piece of paper he had in his hand without really looking at it and without the slightest idea of what to do with it. He sighed. What should he do? What did he _have_ to do? But he didn't have much choice, didn't he?

His son turned in his bed with a quiet dreamy chuckle and Seeley Booth looked at him with deep affection, still surprised by Parker's words that afternoon. Did he really want him to go? Did he really felt responsible for people dying? Booth shuddered. No kid should ever have that kind of weight on their back.

Parker wanted him to go back to Afghanistan for a year. He still couldn't believe that. He really hoped that Rebecca had nothing to do with that thought but he doubted that. How could he go back there? How could he not see his son for one year? He already went crazy when he didn't get to see him for two weekends straight, how could he resist not seeing him for one year? One whole year? No, he couldn't abandon his son for a year. Even if apparently he wanted him to.

Since that colonel showed up with his letter and his speech about losing men and serving the country he had a horrible feeling. He didn't want to go back in the army, he didn't want to leave DC, his job, his son… and his partner for a whole year. He was sure that he didn't want to go. He had already told the messenger that he wouldn't. He had already served his country, well, loyally but with a dear cost to pay. He didn't want to do that again.

But then Bones was thinking about leaving herself to the other side of the world for a year, his son said what he said and now he was there, in his house, in the middle of the night and not only he could he not sleep but he couldn't even lay in bed and rest. He moved away from Parker's room and headed to the couch, the letter still in his hand.

Everything was changing and he didn't want to. He knew, he didn't do well with change. But it seemed that everything in the past few weeks had been leading him… them… to this. From Bones'… rejection, to his failed attempt at dating someone else, and now this whole new matter. And he realized that he had no choice. Because, apparently, once again his decision depended on her. He thought he was free now, he tried to move on (key word being "tried" of course), but no, he was still chained to her.

He realized that his decision had already been made the second she told him about thinking of leaving to go to the Maluku project. Then he knew. He just knew. Even if it wasn't his decision at all, he just knew what to do. He just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. But he had no choice.

Because if Bones decided to leave he just couldn't stay. He couldn't stay in DC without her for a year. If she decided to go, he would go too. About Parker, he really hoped that his son knew what he was talking about, because one year apart is a lot to deal with.

But, if Bones stayed, he would stay too and the Rangers could beg him as much as they wanted but he wouldn't set foot on that base. He would not leave her. He would stay with her, _for_ her. He was stuck. She wanted a break and he felt that one could do him good too, even if he had thought about just a week or two at the sea and not a year.. . but he couldn't leave. Not if she stayed here. He wanted to move on but he realized he couldn't. So he would do the next best thing. He would stay. For her. Even if she had hurt him, even if it was painful and difficult, he decided to be with her. Just _be_ with her _for _her. He wasn't going to become another person she… cared about that left her when she started to get scared. Seeley Booth was going to show her that he was there, he wasn't going anywhere, he was waiting for her, as long as he had to wait, even if that meant his whole life. Because she was his life. He couldn't see it any other way. He wouldn't abandon her.

And, if she decided to leave, if _she_ decided to abandon _him_… well that isn't his choice to make. He would just accept, act accordingly and leave himself. But he wouldn't leave her. He could never leave her. He could just hope that she didn't decide that.

He kept staring at the empty TV, tense, his eyes and brain refusing to close up and give him some rest.

"Daddy?" called a sleepy voice behind him.

Booth jumped off the couch at his son's voice "Parker? What are you doing awake?" he asked

The boy turned over his question "I saw the light on. What are _you_ doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep" he answered honestly.

"Are you thinking about the war?"

Booth looked at his son in the eyes. A boy like him should not think about the war himself. He got down on his knees and hugged him tightly. Parker hugged him back.

"Did you decide to go?" he asked shyly in his father's ear.

Booth held his son in his arms and stood up "You shouldn't have to worry about it. Let's get us both back in bed, ok?"

"But will you?" Parker asked insistently.

"I don't know yet, Bub." He said, almost absently.

But the truth was he already knew. He just didn't know what. It wasn't his decision to make anymore.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Here we are at the start of this journey! Who's with me? Let me know what you think, reviews are always very important, they allow me to know if I'm doing it right! See you soon with letter "B"!**


	2. Bed

**Here I am with chapter two, letter B! This chapter is kind of like the first one, but this is from Brennan's POV and it's set in present time :) Enjoy!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Bed**

She opened half an eye and groaned. It was still very dark, it had to be quite early.

She turned in her bed, facing the opposite side of her little hut. She was still there. And she was still having that thought. _What is my problem?_ She asked herself in annoyance. That island was turning her into a fragile little girl. And she was not used to being fragile. She was everything but fragile, for heaven's sake. But those past few months made her exactly that. She had always liked being alone, having some time for herself, staying away from "home", but just because she knew she had no home, not really. She used not have anyone at home waiting for her, her only home was the Jeffersonian Institution, but when she was out of the country for some digs she actually was doing her job so she never missed it. She was free.

Now? A few years had changed everything. Seeley Booth had walked into her life and changed everything she knew. He had helped her find her family, her friends, _herself_. But she had to admit that with him she had lost some of her freedom. She had become attached to him and she wasn't used to that. All of a sudden she had friends, a home, a job she loved with people she has actually grown to care about, she had a great partner/best friend/whatever he was… and now she was there on that island, a decision she made herself willingly but that now she was starting to regret. She said she needed a break but now, after two months, she was beginning to think that maybe one whole year at the other side of the word was a little too much of a break. She missed them all. Her people, her friends, the Jeffersonian, her father, DC… Booth.

She missed her home. After years of freedom, that now didn't appeal to her as much as it used to, she finally had a home. And she missed it more than she could ever imagine.

She still had dreams, a lot of dreams. Some were nightmares, her usual ones that made her wake up covered in cold sweat, glad to be safe, glad that everyone was safe. As far as she knew.

That was another problem. She basically left DC to not worry all the time about Booth and her friends getting hurt working on murder cases… but there she was, spending more time worrying about all of them than identifying bones. Booth was in a war zone, for crying out loud. How could she not worry? They communicated quite a lot, at least twice a week, but it was not nearly enough for her to relax. Hodgins and Angela luckily were happy and together in Paris, but still, she couldn't see them every day to make sure everyone she loved … cared about…was safe.

Some other dreams were not nightmares. They were not bad dreams but sometimes the feeling she had when she woke up was even worse, if possible, than the usual nightmares. They were good, nice dreams in a good, nice alternate life, so very different from the one she was living at the moment. And most of these dreams involved a man with deep brown eyes. For a few hours she could be happy, really happy, even if it was only in a dream. But then she always woke up alone facing the empty side of her bed. Her queen sized bed.

When she had first entered into her hut she had to laugh out loud. A little hut that didn't even have running water but had a queen sized bed. What a waste of space. Yes, it was comfortable, she had expected having to sleep on a little camp bed for a year so she wasn't complaining at all… but she really didn't need that much space in bed. It's not as if she would have any company in there. And sometimes, when she woke up from her dreams, both kinds of dreams, she would have given anything not to be alone in that huge empty bed.

She turned back on her other side, facing that empty part of the bed. Her hand travelled across the cool sheets. No one had ever slept there. Not even she did. She always slept on the right side, like she did in her own bed. The left side was always empty and cold. Both in her bed and in this one.

She wasn't used to having people in her bed, she never wanted that. Even her boyfriends or men with whom she satisfied her… biological urges rarely stayed in her bed until the morning. Most of the times either they left willingly or she kicked them out. But lately? Lately she had realized that it would be nice to have someone to hold her in the aftermath of her nightmares, someone to make sure she never woke up alone.

Well, not someone. She didn't want just someone anymore. She wanted _her _someone, the brown-eyed man that penetrated all of her dreams. But she was starting to have the feeling that _that_ would just exist in that fictional world in her mind.

When she felt her eyes close she surrendered to the sleep, hoping that she would find herself in one of her sweet dreams, at least for a little while.

But she knew well that in a few hours she would wake up alone, facing once again an empty, bad-used queen sized bed.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**What did you think? Let me know! :) Next up, letter C! **


	3. Chromium

**Hey! Here is chapter three, letter D! This is a way fluffier piece, no angst at all in here! Spoilers only for episode 5x10 "Goop on the Girl" but it's set in the future… just how future it's up to you! ;)**

**I didn't say it in the other chapter, but nothing has changed, Bones is still not mine. If it were, this would **_**not**_** be in the future, but in the past!**

**And thanks again to my lovely beta Shin/BonesBird who, even if she is really busy right now she always finds the time to read and correct these and give me the first feedback.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the other chapters, hope you enjoy this one too! By the way, I changed the rating, just to be safe ;)**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Chromium**

_Heaven_, Seeley Booth thought to himself with extreme contentment, _this is what heaven must be like_. He smiled, tightening his arms around the woman resting on his bare chest. Even if they weren't talking he knew she wasn't sleeping, hecould feel her fingers trailing lightly on his skin. She should be having a reason to sleep though... he should be having one himself, as a matter of fact. But he was too happy and content to fall asleep. _Well, more than one reason_, he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan said with a sweet little voice as she looked up at him.

"Not laughing, baby." he grinned.

"Yes, you were definitely laughing." she replied stubborn "And don't call me baby!" she added.

"Not even now?" Booth asked amused.

"Nope, not even now"

"It will grow on you, Bones, don't worry, it will grow on you. 'Bones' did." he said in a teasing tone.

"No, it… I mean… ok, that did, but this will not. I never liked it. I'm not an infant." she mumbled against him, her fingertips always moving to his upper chest.

"There you're right, you are most definitely _not_ an infant." he chuckled again leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She reached up with her hands to cup the nape of his neck and caught his lips in hers. When they parted they just stayed there, foreheads and noses pressed together like the rest of their bodies, smiling with contentment and needed relief. A huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders and they both had realized it.

While her feather-like touches still caressed his skin, this time the skin of the back of his neck, his fingers travelled as lightly as hers on her back, just gentle stroking and touching, caressing and exploring, enjoying the simple fact that now he _could _do it. Especially he lingered on the small of her back. That was _his_ place, always had been. Only then this was the first time he actually touched and cherished the skin there. No more clothes between the palm of his hand and her soft skin. Nothing more between him and her.

He went back at focusing on the soft sweet massage she was giving to his neck and upper shoulders. _This is heaven too_, he smiled. He had the feeling that with her everything was heaven. She kept pressing expertly her fingertips on his skin, relieving the tension and relaxing his muscles. Suddenly a thought popped up in his mind, his lips curled up and he chuckled softly once again.

"Why are you laughing again?" she asked half laughing herself.

"I was not -" he started but she interrupted him.

"Don't say you weren't laughing, you were!" she said acting annoyed but still smiling.

"It wasn't a laugh, it was a chuckle!" he laughed, this time for real.

"Maybe before _but_ now you're definitely laughing!"

"Bones, we always manage to bicker, do we? Even when we are in bed." he said affectionately, moving one of his hands to sweetly brush her cheek.

She froze for a couple of seconds and blushed slightly, as if she just realized that she actually _was_ in bed with him. The warm touch of his hand against her cheek brought her back to reality. She smiled shyly and with her hands still on his neck she pulled his face down to meet hers and they shared a sweet, tender kiss. As they parted her lips formed a mischievous grin.

"Well, our bickering is not a bad thing, is it?" she "Plus, I don't really remember us bickering _before_" she added suggestively, all the shyness she was feeling one minute before suddenly disappeared.

He swallowed and nodded, flushing a little bit himself this time. He rolled over and looked down at her, smiling in his arms. Nothing could ever me more perfect than that. Her hands slowly restarted their massage of his neck and shoulders.

"So you really do like my chromium." he whispered, his fingers threading in her auburn curls.

She started laughing "What?"

"My chromium, you said you liked my chromium." he replied winking at her.

"I did.. not…" she said confused.

"Yes, you did! You were taking off my clothes and you said that I have a perfect chromium!"

She laughed again, a clear, amused laugh that reminded him of the time she laugh about bones in a carpet. She didn't usually laugh like that. He looked at her in awe, even if probably she was laughing at him again. He just loved to make her laugh.

"I… was…" she stuttered between the giggles "I was talking about the _acromion, _not the _chromium_!" she explained when she could manage to take a breath. "The chromium is a chemical element, while the acromion is a part of the –"

" – shoulder blade, I know!" he interrupted her.

"Scapula, yeah…" she couldn't help but saying the proper term, which gained her an eye roll from him "but how did you know?" she asked surprised.

" Come on, Bones, you made me a compliment, I had to do some research… I just forgot the right name!" he smiled proudly.

"You really do have a perfect chromium" she purred against him, her fingers drumming on the incriminated part as she leaned up to kiss him.

As her words registered, even if in delay because of the distraction, he stopped and whispered against her lips "Hey, wasn't the right term _acromion_?"

"Yeah?" she moaned, moving her mouth to place little kisses down his throat.

"That's what you said…" he said rolling to his side with her and tightening his arms around the woman he loved. "You are the genius" he smiled.

"That I am" she agreed with a husky voice.

"That's my girl" he whispered trapping once again her lips in his.

Round who-remembers-the-number was definitely about to start.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**This was letter C! Let me know what do you think about it! **

**Letter D will be up very soon! Meanwhile, do you have some suggestions for letter E? :) **


	4. Dessert

**In the previous chapter I said that that one was letter D, but of course it was not, this is ;) ****There are no spoilers at all in this piece and it's set in the future. As always Bones isn't mine!**

**Word suggested by the lovely Cecile/****Tchitchou, hope you like it :) and t**hanks again to my beta Shin/Bonesbird! 

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Dessert**

"Come on, Bones…" he pleaded turning to look at her with his famous charm smile on his face, usually that worked. Usually. Not this time. This time in return he received an icy glare from the other side of the car. Sighing he turned back to look at the road.

"You've gotta have to forgive me sooner or later." he tried again to make her speak to him.

"Says who?" she answered dryly "And I'm still not speaking to you."

"I think you are now." he replied amused "Speaking to me, I mean"

"Only because you…" she started but stopped seeing the cocky look on his face and realizing that she was actually speaking to him. "…whatever" she mumbled at the car window.

"Just admit it, babe, you can't go too long without talking to me" he continued smugly. "Look, you managed to stay silent for…" he looked briefly at his watch "… wow, 8 minutes and 16 seconds, that's very good for you." he chuckled.

For the umpteenth time during those 8 minutes and 16 seconds, she shot him a glare that could have frozen up hell.

"Bo-ones…" he whined after another minute of total silence and icy looks from Brennan. He always teased her for not being able to stay silent and always needing to have the last word and all but he was starting to realize that he had some problems staying quiet himself.

"Come on, it was nothing!" he sighed.

"Nothing?" she jumped up "You … you called me _baby_!" she said furious, uttering the offending word like it was the worst insult "You called me baby in front of…"

"In front of a very boring person who almost made me fall asleep every time he opened his mouth." he added.

"He was one of the largest benefactors of the Jeffersonian Institute! No matter how uninteresting he was to you, he gives us lots of money! He is _very _interesting to the rest of us!" she went on with her vent "Plus there was my boss right there with us!"

Booth looked at her dumbstruck as he tried to remember if at dinner with them there was a person that he didn't notice.

"Your boss?" he asked "But it was just me, you, Mr. Tedious, Cam…" her eyebrows raised meaningfully.

"Cam?" he laughed "And since when you consider Cam your boss?"

"Since she is! She _is_ my boss, Booth!" Brennan sighed annoyed. "And I don't want you to call me baby!"

"And I didn't mean _to _call you baby!"

"Yes, you did!" she fought back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! And how do you know that you have to say that?" he asked surprised. Only one week before she had looked at him with confusion when he replied with those words.

"Parker told me. And you did." she replied calmly.

"So now you two unite against me, huh? " he said "And. I. Did. Not!"

Brennan opened her mouth but he interrupted her. Knowing her, this could go on for hours.

"I did not _mean_ to call you baby, ok? It just… slipped out!" he explained smiling" We were in that super fancy restaurant… where you ordered a normal salad that you could order at the diner too, by the way… And I'm was still hungry! Those servings were made for babies!" he complained "Very, very rich babies. I was asking you if you wanted dessert too….Which I didn't even get because you got angry!"

"'Do you want dessert, baby?'" she quoted him sarcastically "So long to our intention of keeping things quiet."

"Is it really that bad that Cam found out about us?" he asked softly "and the other guy barely even knows you and he sure doesn't care who you're dating." he added smiling, thoroughly enjoying the meaning of his last words.

At this Brennan turned to look at him for the first time since they got in the car. "No, not that bad." she agreed "Although at this time tomorrow we'll be all over the news" she sighed.

"The Jeffersonian news, right." he laughed "Cam _does_ gossip a lot."

"Sometimes even more than Angela, if that's even possible." she said nodding. "But still, don't you dare calling me baby in public again." she warned him. "No, never, not even in private, I don't like it." she added after a second.

"Ok… but what about that dessert? I'm still hungry here!" he reminded her.

"Booth, you could to eat a whole cow and not be sate yet!" she observed, her voice with a hint of annoyance.

"Bones included?" he asked with a sly grin.

"What?" she shot him a look of confusion.

"In the cow, are the bones included? Because I think that after some cow's bones I would be pretty full" he joked, receiving an eye roll from her.

"You are _so _not getting dessert tonight." she mumbled, directed once again to the window.

"Don't we have some dessert at home?" he asked. This time he was the one confused.

"Yes, we do. But you won't get any. Not any kind of dessert." she clarified.

He quickly looked at her but her face was without expression, even if her lips were slightly curling up, obviously without her permission. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and then looked at her again.

"Bones?" he asked stunned "Did you just make an allusion?"

The corners of her lips turned up a little more. "Maybe."

He chuckled and finally stopped the SUV in their parking lot. She started to gather her things but he was quicker. By the time she was out of the car, he was standing right in front of her with a daring grin on his face.

"So… no dessert tonight?" he asked as he stepped closer, trapping her between the car and his body.

"Nope, not at all." she said breathless, her body starting the usual reaction to his close proximity.

His hands moved from the car to her waist and pulled her to him, eyes locked. He leaned and his mouth lingered under her ear, but without actually touching her skin, and she gasped involuntarily, her arms wrapping around him too.

"Not even one small bite?" he murmured in a husky voice in her ear, one hand steady on her waist while the other travelled up her back and threaded in her hair.

"No…" she breathed, every passing second feeling less and less convinced of her own words.

"And.. how can I make you forgive me?" he whispered again, his lips now grazing the soft skin of her neck, which instantly erupted in goosebumps. As a reaction, he felt her shivering slightly in his arms and he tightened them around her.

Brennan was now, like many other times when she was with or around him, understanding perfectly the sentence 'legs turning to jelly'.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Kiss me already Seeley Booth!" she blurted out.

He straightened up smiling and looking in her eyes for a second as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before finally capturing her lips in his in a passionate and heated kiss.

Oh yeah, he was definitely getting all kinds of dessert he wanted tonight. He had just made sure of that.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who read, alerted and reviewed this story so far, I'm glad you're with me! Keep suggesting the E-words, I'm a little stuck there! ;)**


	5. Eyelash

**Finally chapter 5! There is a funny story about it ;) This isn't the original word that I chose for this chapter at first! I had another word and another idea, but it turned out to be too different from the idea of this story, so that other chapter, called "Entropy" became a little oneshot on its own. Go check it out, it will be published very soon!**

**So, about this chapter, like the previous ones it's just fun and fluff, it's set in the future and there are no spoilers at all,. Once again you get to decide when the future is ;)**

**Thanks to the great Shin/Bonesbird for her beta work and always amazing feedback. Bones? Still not mine. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Eyelash**

"Bones, wait!" he called out of breath running after her on the stairs.

"Booth, I'm already late!" she yelled back at him, without turning.

"Oh come on, what's the hurry?" he struggled to keep up with her.

"I have to do an analysis of this scapula" she said waving the little metal tray and almost making the bone fly out of it.

"Be careful, Bones, I don't really want a _scapulula_ hit me on the head!" he warned her, saying the name of the bone wrong on purpose hoping he'd get the reaction he wanted.

"_Scapula_, Booth, it's _scapula_." she corrected absently. Not the reaction he had hoped for.

He took a breath and sprinted up the stairs, surpassing her, stopping in front of her and actually managing to make her stop.

"Booth! I told you I'm late!" she said annoyed.

"Can we at least talk about it please?" he begged her.

"No, we already discussed it. I have a book signing and I'm going. Alone." she sighed, emphasizing the last word. "I have to go!" she said, bypassing him and continuing her climb of the Jeffersonian stairs.

Once again he was left behind, trying to keep up with his infuriating partner. How could she walk that fast was always a mystery to him, but that she could walk up the stairs like this _now_? She couldn't be human. He sighed and run after her.

"Bones, please! Maybe I was a little overprotective before…" he started but she suddenly interrupted him.

"_A little_? Is that the understatement of the millennium?" she said sarcastically turning to look at him.

"Century, Bones… it's _century_, not…" he was met with a glare "…but, you know, you could say millennium too!" he laughed.

"I'm a big girl, Booth, I can take care of myself!" she scowled.

"I know that, Bones, believe me, I know that… I'm just…" he trailed off, looking at her. God, she was beautiful. Even angry and out of breath, she was breathtaking.

"You were just being your usual alpha male self, I know." she said, her voice softer as she caught him staring at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that, please."

He shook his head slightly and looked at her confused. "Look at you like what?"

"Like…like I was some kind of statue."

"A statue? Believe me Bones, I'm definitely _not _looking at you like you were a statue. You're way too beautiful to be a statue" he winked.

"And here we go with the flattering again." her eyes rolled "You're still not coming with me." she said as she leaned on the wall.

"You look tired, you should go home" he suggested, gently placing one hand on her shoulder and rubbing the tense muscle.

"You made me run on the stairs, it's your fault." she sighed "All of it." she added raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't _make_ you run, you started running on your own. And, as for the other thing," he said smiling "I'm not really sorry" he laughed.

"Neither am I… usually. Only in these occasions when I can't climb a flight of stairs without feeling like I climbed Everest I am a little less excited about it." she smiled. "Or when it gets you overly alpha male like before." she added narrowing her eyes at him.

"And here we go with the 'I can take care of myself' thing again" he quoted her sentence from before.

"Because I do!" she insisted.

"And again, I know you do! It's just that your book signings have proved themselves not to be the safest place ever, if you remember." he replied, reminding himself of her previous publisher, murdered just outside one of those signings, that since that damn case they always gave him the creeps.

She glared at him as he stepped closer "I just want you to be safe." he whispered and gave her a gentle kiss, which she instantly deepened.

"Don't touch the scapula, you have no gloves." she said breathless when they parted, reminding him of the little tray still between them.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want to touch the _scapulula_… not that one anyway" he winked at her as she glared at him again for saying the name wrong again, but this time she didn't even bothered to correct him. "And besides" he added "There is more than just a little tray here in the middle!" he laughed as his hand travelled from her hair to her expanded abdomen.

She looked down smiling and placed her own hand over his.

"Promise you'll be safe?" he asked softly.

"Always" she whispered looking up to meet his concerned eyes. "You too."

"I promise." he said kissing her nose as she giggled.

"I really have to go now, I'm running late." she sighed, starting to climb the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, no running anymore, I don't want to have to carry you if you get too tired." he followed her.

She shot him a glance "I'm not sure about that, I think you'd _love_ if you had to carry me" she mocked him.

"Not when your weight is doubled like right now! What about my back?" he teased her and immediately regretted it when she stopped and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Do you mean I'm fat?" she glared.

"Not fat" he defended himself "Seven months pregnant! Big difference!" he laughed.

"Yeah, sure." she said starting to walk away. "I preferred the flattery." she muttered.

"Bones, wait!" he said, holding gently her arm.

"What!" she said exasperated, turning to face him again,.

"Eyelash" he smiled, reaching out to her cheek with his hand and removing the little hair.

She looked at him without moving.

"What?" he said confused.

"I… nothing. Never mind." she tried to turn away from him again, but this time he was faster.

"What is it, Bones?" he insisted.

"I…" she blushed "I wanted to do the eyelashes thing…" she mumbled.

"The eyelashes thing?" he asked, more and more confused.

"The… wish on the eyelash" she turned purple and it finally dawned on him. _Girl stuff_.

"I didn't know you even knew that thing! Leave alone believing in it!" he chuckled.

"I saw Angela do it a few times… but it's not important, it's just …" she turned for the umpteenth time but he interrupted her and gently turned her back to him, arm extended and the little eyelash visible on his fingertip.

"Come on, Bones, blow and make your wish." he whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

She smiled, closed her eyes and blew the eyelash off his finger. When she opened her eyes again she found him smiling at her with that look on his face, that look that she could only react to in one way. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "Thanks" she murmured against his lips.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked cheerily as they resumed their walk up the stairs, this time holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"That you were less of an annoying alpha male." she answered.

"What a waste of your wish!" he laughed

"Well, you are not supposed to tell anyone your wishes!" she chuckled.

"So that wasn't your wish" he said relieved. "Can you tell me the real one?".

"Nope, otherwise it won't come true!".

"I still want to come with you to that signing." he teased.

"And I still won't let you" she replied calmly as they finally reached the end of the stairway.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Well? What did you think? Click this little button down here and let me know if you liked it and if you're still with me!**

**Do you have any suggestions for letter F? :)**


	6. Fading

**Hey people! Sorry for the late, I had a really busy (and awesome) week and I almost had no time to write!  
****This is kind of like the first two chapters, canon, about present time, angstier than the past few chapters, hope you enjoy it anyway! Word suggested by the lovely Erin (Your Worst Nightmare -x-)  
****As always, thanks to my lovely beta Shin/Bonesbird for check and feedback, with whom I really have to catch up, she's way faster than I am with her Criminal Minds series "Alphabet"!  
And, as always, Bones is not mine. It would be awesome if it were, though!**

**Fading**

Six months. Six months without her. Six months without seeing her, working with her, bickering with her, even without speaking to her. And his feelings for her were still as strong as they were when he last saw her, walking away from him in a crowded airport. And that was an understatement. Not even one word in six months, not even a glimpse of her wonderful eyes through a flickering webcam because they were half a world apart.

He had tried not to think about her. He had tried to forget her, move on and only do the job he went there to do. But he didn't manage it. Whenever he closed his eyes, her face was all he was able to see. Whenever he heard a woman laughing he turned to see if she was there. These months apart were not working as he hoped they would. And yeah, he missed her so much, he missed her as if half of his heart and one of his lungs had been ripped off and sent to those islands with her. He had to chuckle as he imagined what she would say if he had said those things out loud.

"_You know it's not possible to survive with only half heart, Booth. And living with only one lung it's possible but it would make your life difficult and complicated." _she would say with her squinty tone she got when she was explaining something to him.

But that's exactly what he was feeling, right? Moving on with his life without her felt like living with only one lung. With every breath he missed her, with every breath he felt her absence, her distance.

People have been telling him that after a long time apart feelings started to fade. Not true at all. Quite the opposite actually. He never understood better than he did in that moment the famous saying 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'. Nothing ever felt truer. His feelings weren't fading away, they were stronger and stronger every day, even if he really didn't want that. He knew he had to forget about her, about his feelings, about the future he kept dreaming. He just knew it, But he couldn't help it.

He thought about Hannah, the wonderful gorgeous woman who was constantly hitting on him since day one. He liked her, he really _wanted_ to like her and to let himself like her, but it was difficult.

They never argued. She was a devout catholic. She wanted to settle down and have a family just like he did. They shared the same life beliefs and goals.

They were a perfect match. She was the perfect woman for him.

Except.

Her hair wasn't auburn, her eyes weren't that wonderful shade of aqua blue he could stare at for hours and always see different things. He had no nickname for her and she didn't call him by his last name, she thought Seeley was _cute_. She didn't know anything about him. He didn't know anything about her. They didn't save each other's lives too many times to count. They haven't hugged and cried on each other's shoulder just because they needed it. He had never dreamed about a future with her. Her voice wasn't the first thing he wanted to hear in the morning and the last one at night.

He could say whatever he wanted but he couldn't lie to his heart. She wasn't the one he was in love with. Not even close.

He knew that if he accepted her wooing he would end up nicely, with a family, a couple of kids and a white picket fence. But all of that didn't really matter anymore. It had stopped mattering the moment his partner told him she didn't want that. Because yeah, he did want those things, but he realized that he wanted _her_ way more. Just as she was. But now… now his new fantasy, the fantasy of a future with her, just her, was fading further and further away every day. No, not his feelings, but the possibility of that fantasy actually happening.

Maybe he should try with Hannah. Maybe that was his second best chance of being happy. Once again he would have to settle for second best. And just maybe he would be able to love her.

Although he _knew_, he would never be as much in love with her as he was with his stubborn and fleeting partner. He had always believed that one person could love many people, but could be _in love_ just with one. And he had already found that one special person. Even if nothing would ever happen between them anymore, his heart belonged to her. That love, those feeling weren't going to fade anytime soon.

He could try to settle for second best. But one thing was absolutely certain.

Hannah would have to learn how to share.

**Did you like it? Didn't? Don't forget to let me know! Any suggestions for G-words? :D**


	7. Gambler

**New letter, new chapter! Word suggested the awesome lysaleelee! Thanks to her and to my beta Shin/Bonesbird for her grammar check and first (very much needed) feedback!**

**This is set once again present time, after the s5 finale and so there are spoilers until then. And Bones, do I have to say it again? Too bad, still not mine ;) Enjoy!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Gambler**

_Wow. _Angela thought as she closed her laptop. She was utterly speechless. She had just spent two hours on a video conference with Brennan and she half expected to wake up and discover that it had all been just a dream, just a figment of her Paris-influenced imagination.

She stood up from the chair and stretched her legs, a little stiff for sitting down for so long. She needed to think about all that had happened, all that her best friend had just told her. She walked to the window and stared at the Eiffel Tower, lightened up just in front of her. They sky was already very dark and full of stars, meaning that it was later than she had thought. Well, for sure it was earlier than where Brennan was, it must be almost morning over there. She hoped her friend could finally get some sleep, even if just a few hours.

Angela walked away from the window and headed to her huge bed, laying down on her side, eyes still locked on the beautiful view of the city outside. The wheels in her head were spinning madly as she tried to elaborate what she had learned.

"Wow." she whispered, this time out loud. That seemed to be the only word she could manage to form. _They really …- wow… Focus, Ange._

It had all started with a message from Bren on her cell phone, asking her to go online right away. Angela was having dinner with Jack at that moment but when she looked at the clock and noticed that in Indonesia it was about 2am, she had worried that something might have been wrong, left her husband at the hotel restaurant and ran back to their suite. And when she actually saw Brennan on the webcam, her worry only increased.

She looked awful, her face pale and tear-stained, her eyes reddened and puffy from crying. Angela had almost called Hodgins and made him book the first flight to Indonesia. But then she let Brennan talk, that's what she needed. She really looked like she needed a virtual shoulder to cry on. And Angela gave her hers.

She just had another nightmare about the Gravedigger. Angela didn't even know she had them. She knew for a fact that Hodgins did, although they got better since when Taffet was put behind bars for good. But he still did sometimes. Brennan had always acted like she didn't have anything, like she was fine. Of course that whole story touched her deeply, but she never mentioned having nightmares.

Then she started to tell her everything. Everything she hadn't told her in all the years they were friends. Especially about her partnership and relationship with Booth. The Brennan talking to her teary eyed and with a shaky voice, she seemed like a totally different Brennan. Weak, fragile. She wasn't the Bren she knew and her heart squeezed painfully for her friend. Angela wanted more than anything to go there where she was and wrap her in a hug and hold her until she was her usual strong self again.

Brennan said that she hadn't heard from Booth in three months, that after a brief email he sent her telling her that he had arrived safely in Afghanistan, she hadn't heard anything from him again, even if she had tried to contact him many times. And at that exact moment Angela had felt the different urge to go to Afghanistan and kick the G-man's ass herself. _What the hell did he think he was doing?_

But, then, the cards on the table turned again when Brennan, in another burst of tears, admitted that he was right not to talk to her and that she had made a terrible mistake. After some prodding from the artist to give vent to everything that was eating her away, the anthropologist had finally admitted to her friend what had happened that infamous night with Booth outside of the Hoover Building. And of course Angela's jaw dropped to the floor. For a few months she had suspected that something had happened between the two of them, she had noticed that something had changed, but she was way too busy with her own love life to give much importance to her friend's. She had expected everything, even a sudden and regretted night of passion, but not the heartbreaking story Brennan had told her with plenty of details and quotations.

They had kissed. They. Had. Kissed! Booth and Brennan had kissed! For real, not drunk, not under blackmail, not in a dream. Booth actually kissed Bren out of love, out of desperation. And, as she had admitted, she had kissed him back for a second, before getting scared. Scared of ending up hurting him, scared of screwing up everything like all her previous relationships, scared of one word he had said.

Chance.

Brennan had quoted her what Booth had said and when Angela had heard that particular word she immediately understood what happened in Brennan's head. Chance means try, try means uncertain. Bren sure interpreted it that way. And the tearful words she had said right after the tale were 'I didn't want to lose him.' And when she asked if they could still work together there had been a very, very long pause before he agreed, unsure. And, if Brennan had noticed that he was unsure, he certainly had been.

He was a gambler. She was not. She didn't want to gamble, she didn't want to try, she didn't want a chance. She was a scientist. She wanted things certain. She wanted things sure. Angela knew that she wasn't afraid of the 'thirty, forty, fifty years' part, she was afraid of the 'give it a shot' part. Because she couldn't afford to let herself love him and be happy with him if it was just temporary, it there was a chance that he might change his mind.

Angela's heart broke again and again for two hours, listening to her always rational and closed up best friend breaking down and facing the sudden reality that someone faces when they realize that the made the worst mistake of their lives. And, even if at first it seemed out of character for Bren to break like that, she knew that she needed it. Three months away from her and Booth must not have been easy. They did speak a few times before but it was always brief and practical, just saying that everything was fine and they were safe. This time was definitely different. She had the feeling that they had never talked like that in six years of friendship. And it was probably correct. Brennan never really opened up about herself and her feelings but she guessed sometimes one just had to or they would explode.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder and Angela jumped slightly, surprised. She turned to face her husband that, without her hearing him, had entered their room and was now laying on the bed next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried, noticing a slow tear rolling down on his wife's cheek.

She nodded and hugged him, hiding her face in his neck.

"Everything ok with Brennan?" he tried again.

Angela looked up at him, her eyes locking with his baby blues.

"I'm glad we are together, Jack" she whispered leaning up to kiss him "I'm happy we got our chance."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**What did you think of my new experiment? It's my first time ever writing Angela or Hodgela! Hope you liked it! :) And please, don't forget to review! I keep doing experiments here and I have no other way to find out if I'm still doing good or not if you don't tell me! I always appreciate constructive criticism too if it helps me get better :)**

**And any suggestion for H words is more than welcome!**


	8. Help

**Letter H is here! This word was suggested by both my great beta Shin(Bonesbird) and by the lovely Erin(** **Your Worst Nightmare -x- )! Thanks girls! This series really is experimental for me, I literally write down everything that comes to mind and the most different things come out! I'm actually quite proud of these chapters, I'm learning so much from them!**

**The timeline for this is a little uncertain, let's say it's set somewhere after the season 4 finale, because there are spoilers just until then. Bones is still not mine.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Help**

_Help_

She was running, out of breath. She didn't even know from whom exactly. She just ran. As fast as she could, so no one could get to her. It was cold, it was raining. Sometimes she fell on the ground, hurting and bruising herself on the stones and rocks. But she always stood up and kept running, even faster.

_Help _

She couldn't move. Her arms were tightly tied over her. She wanted to scream but couldn't. She had fabric in her mouth. Dogs. She heard and saw dogs barking. Hungry dogs trained to kill and eat whatever it was given them. And the man with the raised gun and the sharp knife wasn't a good sign too. She knew that she didn't have many seconds left.

_Help_

She was sitting somewhere. She tried to realize where she was. There was music. It was dark. A very bad feeling rose into her. Her fingers fumbled in front of her until she found the switch she was looking for. She didn't know exactly why she knew it was even there, but when the small light switched on and illuminated her surroundings she immediately understood. Panic grew within her as her breathing became hitched. She knew that car. She knew what had happened.

_Help_

Blood. All she could see was blood. Blood on her hands, blood seeping through the green fabric she knew so well. Blood flowing out of her partner's body, lying helpless on the ground. His hand moved to clutch hers. Her eyes never left his and she saw the light leaving them. All she could see was blood and all she could hear was the weak and shallow sound of his breathing as he struggled to live. He was not a weak man. He was a strong, _strong _man. "Come on, Booth, come on!" _Don't leave me._

_Help_

White walls. Low pained voices. White gowns. Pale lights. The typical smell of a hospital. A group of people gathered silently and teary eyed in a waiting room. Waiting. Praying. Praying for a miracle. She was separated from the rest of the group. An uncomfortable chair away. Her eyes locked to the double doors where her partner had disappeared on a gurney. He was still alive when he had gone in there. Barely, but alive. She had made sure of that. She wasn't praying. Not like the other people there. He was going to be fine. He had to. Just had to. A surgeon in scrubs emerged from the operating room she was staring at. She couldn't read people well, but the moment she saw his eyes she knew what his next words would be. _I'm so sorry._

_Help_

All the sounds were smothered by the much louder sound of the helicopter's blades and engine. She looked down. The ship they had been looking for all night was right under her. A very big ship. With five minutes to live. And somewhere on that ship was her partner. With five minutes to live. _Where are you?_

_Help_

Hospital. Again. But she wasn't sitting this time. She was standing. She was on the other side of those doors she had stared at for hours less one year before. Same room too, ironically. But, even if the situation was a bit different, it was basically the same. She was waiting. Waiting for the hell to be over. Waiting for mercy. Waiting for that terrible heart-shattering sound to stop. Waiting for her partner's heart to start beating again. His warm, gentle, caring heart. The heart wasn't supposed to be the problem there. The brain, that's why they were there. He had asked her to come with him to the operation room. She had accepted. But she couldn't stay objective while looking at the surgeons cut through her partner's skull and brain. And most importantly she couldn't stay objective while her partner's loving heart stopped right in front of her. _Please, live_. "If I don't make it… " _Please_.

_Help_

Help

"Help"

"I'm here" he whispered, tightening his arms around her and gently kissing the top of her hair.

Still between sleep and wake she curled into him even more and she buried her face in his neck. He softly brushed her hair and kept holding her through her nightmares reassuring her "I'm here, I'm here" he kissed her hair again, promising "I'll always be." _I got you, baby_.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, did you like it? Still here? As always, don't forget to let me know what you thought of it! And I really appreciate suggestions for I–words!**


	9. Instant

**I'm back, baby! :) I struggled a lot with this chapter, I went through a Muse crisis during the past few weeks, I couldn't write anymore. This is not one of my favorite pieces ever but I needed to update and get out of the stall ;) Hope you like it anyways!**

**It's set after the s5 finale with mentions of the 100****th**** episode but there are no spoilers for s6.**

**Thanks as always to my great beta Bonesbird for check and feedback. And Bones did not become mine in this past month, buy the way! (only ONE WEEK until Bones comes back, people!)**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Instant**

An instant. It was all about an instant. A brief but unforgettable instant. That instant was all she could think about for days, weeks, months. She analyzed skeletal remains of an ancient native population of the islands but she was distracted, because all she could focus on was that infamous instant, those three seconds, those few heartbeats. It seemed to her so much longer as she replayed it in her minds countless times.

Her whole life has been full of instants, apparently. She lost many of them, she caught others, some others she just enjoyed. But that instant, that particular moment of her life was basically what she wanted to hold on to for the rest of her life. Because, if the future ahead went the way she thought and feared, that instant, and all the other previous ones, would be all she had left. And if not… if not she wanted to let that moment teach her something. But it had already taught her something, hadn't it? That's why she was there, without being able to stop thinking about it, to stop closing her eyes and … yeah, she couldn't say that it was nothing this time, that it didn't mean anything. It id. Hell if it did.

Since she couldn't use her usual way of dealing with these things – denial – she unconsciously adopted the opposite strategy, less like her but way more comforting, even if, in this particular situation, it was more sad than comforting. And it was about trying to go back there, to enjoy it fully, let it wash over her and take her to that instant. Not useful and totally irrational but it made her feel warm, even if for just a little while, even if at the same time made her feel more alone than ever. But she couldn't stop. It had become an addiction.

Because during that instant she had felt better than ever, for those three seconds she felt complete, for those three seconds everything made sense. For those three seconds she finally lost herself in another person, the way she had hoped she could. Three seconds to go with her heart, three heartbeats to feel like a normal girl in … love, three steamboats that meant to them ten times more than that famous flotilla from two years before. It was just about them, him and her, one's lips on the other's, desperately feeling.

And for three seconds she did. She felt. She allowed herself to accept and to reciprocate that desperate love she wanted and needed so much.

Three seconds until her brain came in between her and her heart and started dictating the rules. Three seconds until her brain, on which she could usually count on, kicked in and ruined everything. She started to think. She started to realize what was happening. Old fears reemerged. She couldn't be loved. She always screwed everything up. She couldn't do it with him. She couldn't hurt him like that. She would never forgive herself if she did.

But she did anyway. She had rejected the best man she could possibly find. Because that's what he was. He had changed her so much and for the better, too. She knew that. But she knew as well that she wasn't the best for him. She loved him, she did, but she didn't deserve him.

So she just closed her eyes and went back with her mind to that instant, that last kiss, so desperate, so rough, so passionate, so real. She lost herself in those few seconds. For now thinking and savoring them was enough to make her feel better. It was just a memory, fading away more and more every day, but for now it made her feel nice and loved.

There was just one problem. She knew that, like any addiction, sooner or later it would stop feeling good and start to hurt.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**What do you think, you all? Still with me even after the hiatus? Don't forget to review and let me know, when my Muse is in a crisis I need feedback like I need air!**

**And if you have any J-words to suggest, you're very welcome to suggest them! I'm still stuck with the next chapter, so if I find the right word maybe Muse will cooperate too!**


	10. Joy

**Woohoo! Two chapters in two days! :D J-word courtesy of Dea_Ex_Machina1 and my beta Bonesbird, and to her go all my thanks for her great betawork.**

**Set "during" the s6 premiere, but the spoilers for it are just very general, I am almost spoilerfree myself, I only watched the promo and the basic stuff. That's why I'm posting it before the episode airs, because this is just my version of what could happen ;)**

**Bones is not mine, but it will be back on our screens in less than a week!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Joy**

Waiting. She has been waiting for more than two hours. He would come. She knew he would. She didn't know anything, anything at all about the future and what would happen next, but she knew one thing. She knew he would come.

She took the coffee cup to her mouth but realized it was empty and she tossed it into the bin nearby, together with the other one she had already finished. Two full cups of coffee in two hours… not very healthy, she scolded herself. She had bought two cups, one for him. But he was late and his coffee was getting cold so she drank that one too.

She looked at her watch. It was getting late but she was not going anywhere. He would come. He would come. He would come.

She stood up and realized that she was slightly shaking. She knew it was not because of the coffee. Well, not only that, at least. She was nervous, maybe more nervous that she had been in her whole life. In a while, hopefully not too long , she would hear her partner's voice again, she would see his smile again, his warm eyes. In the past seven months apart she had longed to see them so much.

She didn't know what _he_ would do, she didn't know what _she_ would do, she didn't know what _they_ would do afterwards, but what she knew was that she wanted to see him. She looked around. She needed to see him. She needed to make sure he was ok, that he had finally come back all in one piece and unharmed.

She sat back on the wooden bench and closed her eyes. She was very tired, she didn't even stop at home to leave her bags, she had come straight here from the airport. He would be there soon. Something made her eyes pop open again. In the dark of the night she couldn't see much but she knew. He was there. Even if she couldn't see him she could feel him. He had arrived. She took a deep breath to steady herself and stood up again.

And she could finally see a very familiar form walking towards her. He was still very far from her but she recognized him immediately. He was still in his fatigues and carrying a duffel bag, which suggested that he, too, had come here straight from the base. This reassured her somehow. The fact that he was late wasn't voluntary.

Then he was close enough that she could see his face. He looked exhausted and had a slight stubble. But his tired eyes had a light in them, a light she had not seen for a long time even before they left. And he was smiling. Not his famous grin and not even his charm smile, but his little sweet smile. That exact smile she had missed for so many months. He was happy. That he could see. She realized she was smiling herself and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed her bag and started walking towards him. Not running, just walking, walking fast until she finally met him in the middle and stopped only when she was right in front of him, staring into those brown, warm eyes after way too long.

She still didn't know what to say, what to do. She just drank in his eyes and his smile.

"Hey Bones." he said easily, as if they had only seen each other the day before.

That did it for her. Hearing his voice again, with his usual light and playful tone, like nothing had really changed, and hearing her nickname after seven long, terribly long months, _his_ name for her, made every ounce of self-restraint she still had crumble.

She literally launched herself in his arms, her own arms tightening around his neck as he caught her and hugged her back.

For a long time she just stood there, in his arms, breathing his scent again, her face buried in his neck, just enjoying the feeling of finally being in his arms again. Nothing, nothing was better than that. After being so long apart she had such a craving for him she couldn't even explain… or maybe she could, but she didn't want to think about it now. Now she was there, drowning in him, in his scent, in his muscular body under her hands, in his breath in her ear.

She couldn't identify most of the feelings she was experiencing while holding, and being held, by her partner, her best friend, her… she didn't even know what he was anymore. But there was one feeling she was absolutely certain of. Joy. Complete and absolute joy. Joy for seeing him again, joy that he had maintained his promise to come back to her and not to be a hero, joy for being in his arms again. Just joy, pure joy. And she was more than happy with it. The other feelings didn't matter. She smiled.

"I missed you." The words escaped her mouth in a whisper, so soft that she didn't even know if he had heard. But when he reacted she knew he heard them.

Only that it wasn't the reaction she had expected. His arms stiffened around her, as if he wasn't that comfortable anymore. She felt him moving to try and step out from their hug but she was faster. She wasn't feeling much comfortable herself anymore. She swallowed painfully and slowly released him from her grip, instantly feeling the loss of the his arms and his body against her.

She looked up into his eyes again and watched as a quick shadow of regret and apology and sadness passed through them. He didn't need to speak. She understood. She knew it was different. They weren't them anymore. She had changed in the past seven months and apparently he had changed as well.

She didn't know exactly what was different, what had happened to him during those damned seven months apart, but she would learn it very soon.

There was indeed one thing that had happened. Its name was Hannah.

And that light in his eyes? The light she had seen and enjoyed few minutes before, and during the five years of their partnership… that beautiful light of happiness and joy she had missed so much and was so happy to see again… she realized it wasn't for her anymore.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Sooo… what did you think about it? I have to say, I loved writing this chapter so much, I even got very emotional towards the end! I'm glad my Muse has finally decided to wake up. And you know what helps it be even more awake? Reviews and feedback :) constructive criticism too, of course, I want to get better, but I can't see if/what I'm doing wrong if you don't say anything!**

**Any K-word you have in mind for the next chapter is very appreciated! **


	11. Kindergarten

**And I'm finally back! Happy? I am! After all the angst I needed to write something light and fluffy so this is what came out! As always thanks to my lovely beta Shin/Bonesbird for check and feedback :) And Bones is still not mine. By the way, I'm really loving season 6 so far! Can't believe another hiatus is starting!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Kindergarten**

"Did Miss Lane tell you what she wanted to talk about?" Brennan said, sighed again for the fifth time since she got in the car, he counted.

"Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. It's only her second day and we are already summoned. So, did she tell you what it was about?" she asked again, concerned.

"Nope, she just said she wanted to talk to both of us. I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what if – "

"Hey, everything's all right with Vi, stop panicking!" he cut her off and grasping her hand that was torturing her purse.

"It's just that… I was never good a socializing, even at such a young age. I was shy and weak and didn't like to make friends." Brennan said quietly "I'm just scared I passed that to her."

"Bones…" he whispered, tightening his hold on her hand as he pulled the car over.

Raising her chin with his other hand he looked right into her mesmerizing blue eyes, where he saw old shadows and unshed tears coming back. "Hey, did you even ever _see_ our daughter?" She raised an eyebrow but kept their eyes locked. "She is the happiest little girl ever, she is not at all shy or weak. And about the friends? You know she made friends with the whole neighborhood, and that includes kids, adults, animals, elderly… Plus she became the mascot of both the Jeffersonian and the Hoover when she was one week old… She would even make friends with stones if she could!"

It elicited a small chuckle from Brennan. "She did say she made friends with an oak tree the other day at the park" she smiled.

"See? So why would you say that a couple of days at the kindergarten would trouble her?"

"I guess I'm just nervous…" she sighed, reassured.

"And about you… I didn't know you when you were a little girl, but I see every day who you turned out to be and I wouldn't change a thing of that if it meant that you'd be different" he said kissing her nose.

She raised her hands to the back of his neck and caught his lips in hers in a warm and loving kiss. "After all these years I still don't know what I did to deserve you" she whispered against his lips when they parted, one hand stroking his hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, baby."

She laughed and pulled his hair slightly "Don't – "

" – call you baby, I know, I know! Not the hair!" he pleaded and she let go. "Let's go get our baby, ok?" he sat back on the driver's seat.

"Now that is a better use of the term" she giggled.

...

_...B&B..._

_..._

"She did_ what_?" Booth stood up shocked while Brennan looked kind of proud.

"Yes, Violet explained to her classmates how dead bodies decompose" Miss Lane repeated "Not an appropriate topic for three-year-olds"

"Not… really" he sat back on the small chair next to Brennan.

"She has always had a interest for science and it's important to nurture a child's interest." Brennan defended her daughter "Of course in terms they can understand."

"Oh, she understood them perfectly. Every creepy detail." Miss Lane said.

"It's not creepy if it's correct!"

"Bones, some things are creepy. And most of all not suitable in a kindergarten class."

"Violet is your daughter, you should tell her whatever you feel right to tell her, but she can't come here and explain to her friends how dead people get… yucky."

"I highly doubt she used that word." Brennan replied calmly.

"No, she didn't. That's the point. Violet should be using words like that in here, not words like 'decompose'. Please?"

"Yes. Sure. We'll talk to her." Booth assured.

"And she knows exactly what your profession is, am I right?" Miss Lane asked Brennan.

"Yes, she does. Not in detail of course, but she knows what I do. She asks many times about it." Brennan answered smiling. "Why?"

"Because this morning when she was giving her little lesson to the classmates, a boy told her that dead people go to heaven, at which she replied vehemently that they don't, or her mummy wouldn't have a job."

A large smile appeared on Brennan's face as the teacher stared horrified. "She's a very smart little girl."

Booth meddled in quickly. "We understand the problem, Miss Lane. I assure you that we'll make sure that this won't happen again."

The door burst open and a curly dark-haired little girl appeared, followed by another one of her teachers.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she screamed as she ran towards them.

"Hey Vi-Vi!" Booth picked her up, hugged her and sat her on his knees.

"This little girl of yours is a psychic! She knew you were here even without seeing you!" laughed the second teacher, much younger than Miss Lane.

Two heads turned and looked sternly at her "There are no such things as psychics!" both Brennan and Violet said.

"We were walking and I heard you, mummy!"the little girl explained to her mother.

"I know baby, I know" she beamed.

The younger woman blushed violently and Booth spoke up once again "Ok, let's go home now, girls! Lunch at the diner?" he asked, letting his daughter, who squealed happily, on her feet "Come on, Bones!" One hand took Violet's little one and the other moved to its usual place at the small of her back, leading her to the door.

"Please, Mr. Booth – " Miss Lane pleaded.

"Yes, we'll have that talk, don't worry" he assured her once more, walking out of the room with his family.

He noticed Brennan's smile as she took her daughter's hand "Not worried anymore?"

"Not at all. I got all the reassurances I needed." she answered and her eyes were gleaming.

"I thought so" he winked and, looking down at their daughter jumping happily between them, got all the reassurances himself.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Soo.. did you like this? Let me know!**

**Next up, L! Suggestions are very welcome! :)**


	12. Life

**Do you see that? Two updates in a few hours! :D Well, this is sort of set in late s6… it's future, but not quite the future you may think… As always thanks to my beta Shin/Bonesbird. Bones sadly didn't become mine in a few hours's time. Maybe next time ;) Enjoy!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Life**

Brennan looked up from her computer as soon as she heard the knock and she saw her partner standing hesitant at her door.

"Booth?" she called for him, waving her hand to make him come in.

"You called me, Bones?" he asked, uncertain of the reasons.

"Yes, I did, as you should remember." she said taking deep breaths to gather courage. "And if you don't then I'll be worried about your health as we talked on the phone only half an hour ago and I asked you to come here."

"Yes, yes, of course I remember!" he defended himself "I just thought it was weird for you to call me and not tell me anything."

"But I did tell you something. I told you I needed you to come here" she replied, trying to keep at least her exterior calm and determined. When had everything become so difficult?

"Yes, Bones, you did." he sighed "Then why did you want to see me?"

She looked at him. It looked like he was annoyed. Annoyed to be with her. Like he had something better to do than stay there talking to her. Yes, she was pretty annoyed herself so she knew she wasn't making it easy for him to be there, but she missed him. She missed the old Booth who was always there for her, who would make up excuses just to drop by and talk to her or make her eat. That Booth was long gone.

Seven months had gone by since their reunion in DC. Their relationship now was purely professional, although she mostly stayed at the lab while he went in the field and conducted interrogations alone. She just saw him when they would retrieve some remains or when he would come to the lab and ask for information and scientific details. The barely saw each other outside of work and the few times they went to the Diner or the Founding Fathers they were never alone. Hannah was always with them. And now…

"Bones? Still here?" he called, sitting down.

"Yes, of course I am."

"You kind of zoned out there. What are you thinking about?"

She stood up, crossed the room and joined him on the couch. _I miss you_. That was what she wanted to say. But couldn't. She had lost that right a long time ago. And now everything was exactly as she had expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked without premises.

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Hannah are expecting." she finally said the words out loud, the words she had been repeating nonstop with disbelief in her head since that infamous talk with Angela a few days before. And she still felt that inexplicable physical ache in her heart.

His eyes widened with sudden guilt. "Look, Bones, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was all so unexpected…" he trailed off, a happy smile forming on his face.

She was happy for him. She was. Or at least she really wanted to and tried to be with all herself. With not much success though. It hurt her. She had wished he could move on, but apparently she never actually realized that he might do it. And so fast. If he really loved her, was it so easy for him to fall out of love like that? But he was gone. It was her fault of course, she knew it well, but somehow she still hung on to the hope that she may get a second chance. But now it was all gone. Every chance was gone. She would only be left with regrets and what-ifs.

"I would have preferred if you had told me directly instead of keeping it a secret from me. But you have nothing to apologize for, Booth. I'm glad you're happy. It's all you ever wanted, settle down, have a family. Now you're getting it." she tried to keep her voice calm and friendly, hoping he would not notice that she was blinking at least twice as fast as normal to fight off any possible threatening tear. But she knew he wouldn't. Like he didn't notice the growing bags under her eyes. He barely _looked_ at her anymore.

"How did you find out?" he asked curious.

"Angela" she said shrugging "She was at the hospital the other day for her last prenatal ultrasound and she saw the two of you wandering in the maternity wing looking very happy. She was already in the elevator and she was in a hurry so she didn't say anything, but she told me thinking that I already knew." she explained.

"Again, Bones, I'm sorry for not telling you right away. We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while. We are very excited." he said in a dreamy tone.

"I can see that, you can't stop smiling. I'm really happy for you, congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks. I'm happy you know it too now." he said sincerely.

"Did you tell Parker already?" she asked.

"No, it's too early, she's only two months along, we'll tell him a little later. I hope he'll like the news. But he should, he really loves Hannah."

"He'll be very excited about it and I'm sure he'll be a great big brother" she smiled, tears threatening to fall again.

"Yeah…" His gaze was lost in space so she quickly wiped her eyes without being noticed. He came back to reality and checked his watch "Sorry I have to go now, Bones. I have to pick Hannah up at work, she wasn't feeling well this morning so she doesn't have the car."

"Of course, I'm going home soon too, it's quite late." she said standing up, knowing that she would likely stay there in her office still for a very long time. She didn't really want to go home to a empty house.

"See you tomorrow!" he waved at her as he left her office.

"Bye, Booth" she whispered back, but he was long gone.

Wiping her eyes again, she went back to her desk and reached for her laptop. She found a folder with a file in it and, typing a password, she opened it. Suddenly many document pages appeared on the screen. On autopilot she went straight to the last couple of pages and read the old familiar sentences.

"_You see two people and you think 'They belong together', but nothing happens."_

"_You know that glass of wine that we share every night? I have to stop that."_

"_No… yeah? You are pregnant? This is a little baby boy!"_

"_Or girl…"_

Her own writing, her old dreams and hopes stared back at her. They were still there, yes. Soon after she had deleted her book she had asked Angela to try to get it back and, for her relief, her friend succeeded. She never told her what it was about and the artist never asked. She had saved it again in her laptop and protected it. She never read it again, she knew it by heart, but she felt hopeful just by having it somewhere.

With a knot in her throat and the usual ache in her heart she closed the document and stared at the small icon in the folder. A small icon titled 'Life', like she wanted to title her book back in the days of Booth's coma when she wrote it. She deleted everything once again, the icon, the whole folder and she deleted it from the bin too. This time she would not ask Angela to retrieve it. 'Life' was gone forever. That life was gone forever.

Brennan had said that she couldn't change, but she suddenly realized that she already had, that she was already changed because, when she tried to find her old self, the one she was before Booth came along, the one that didn't want _that_ life, she couldn't find it anymore.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

***ducks* Don't kill me… **

**Any suggestions for a M-word instead? And don't forget to let me know what you think… and yes, I even accept death threats ;) After all I did look for it :) I really hope you liked it anyway, it's what my lately angsty Muse came up with!**


	13. Mouse

**I'm finally back with letter M :) This chapter is sort of an antidote to the previous angsty one. No angst at all in here, just light fluffy fun to cheer us all up, hope you like it :) No spoilers.**

**As always thanks to Shin for beta work and first feedback. And… do I have to say it again? No, I still don't own Bones.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Mouse**

The front door unlocked and quietly slid open as the light in the hall flicked on revealing a very tired forensic anthropologist. Brennan laid her bag on the table and lazily took off her coat. Shivering slightly she rubbed her cold hands together. Oh, the winter was definitely on its way. Her eyes landed on a picture on the shelf and she smiled. Well, that was one reason to be happy about the winter: Christmas. Correction, Christmas with Booth and Parker, that was something she very much looked forward to. The year before had been so wonderful and sweet and… she had no words to describe what she felt having Christmas as a part of a real family for the first time in so many years. There haven't been special events or big gatherings, just the three of them and a Christmas dinner with Pops and Max, where the two older men finally got to know each other and they immediately got along very well.

A child's laugh pulled her out of her memories and sighing her eyes left the family picture she had been staring at. She moved around the house. It was quiet but she heard some sounds and laughter coming from the living room and she found them sitting on the couch under a blanket.

"What are you two doing in here?" she smiled.

Two heads looked up simultaneously.

"Bones!" both Booth and Parker grinned, waving at her "Come here with us!"

"To do what?" she asked, starting to walk towards them.

"Can't you see? We're watching cartoons!" Parker exclaimed pointing at the TV, where Mickey Mouse was playing with Pluto in the garden.

"_Disney_ cartoons" Booth stated "Good old stuff, not those robot wars or things that today's kids love so much."

"I have to agree" Brennan smiled as she sat down on the couch and snuggled in her partner's embrace. "Disney cartoons are quite enjoyable. I used to like them too."

"Hey, modern cartoons are nice too!" Parker said, gaining a disapproving look from the adults "But Disney ones _are_ a little better." he smiled as the partners laughed.

"A _lot_ better." Booth grinned, while they all looked back at the TV.

After a few minutes and a couple of laughs on all sides Brennan spoke "_That_ can't happen."

Booth sighed. He'd been expecting this since she sat down. "Bones, may I remind you that this is a cartoon? It doesn't have to be scientifically correct!"

"But Booth! Look! Mickey is looking at Minnie and his pupils are now heart-shaped! That can't really happen!" she said "They shouldn't trick children into thinking that it could happen if someone is in love! It doesn't!"

He didn't reply to that. He just pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "Just enjoy it Bones…" he whispered "No corrections."

She sighed at the touch of his lips on her and settled back in his arms, smiling with contentment and resting her head on his shoulder.

After a while Booth laughed "Oh, I love Pluto! He has always been one of my favorite Disney characters!"

"It seems to me that between you two, Booth, you are the one who's enjoying this more!" Brennan said kissing his cheek.

Booth blushed "This… it's not.. Come on, Parker likes them too, don't you, Parker?" he stuttered, hoping for his son's confirmation.

"Yeah I do." the boy nodded "But I think I'm starting to get a little too old for cartoons."

Booth's eyes widened. "Too old? If you're too old what am I?"

"You're really _really_ old. But it's ok. It's normal that older people go back at being like children and playing games. You can watch cartoons, it's ok if you like them!" Parker explained.

A moment of stunned silence followed that statement. Brennan snorted while trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Booth stared at his son. "Wait a sec. Are you saying it's ok if I watch cartoons because I'm _elderly_?" he spoke the word with disgust.

Parker blushed "Yeah… sort of… I mean" he trailed off as Booth glared at him "Well, you're not as old as Pops!" he said, wearing their shared trademark charm smile.

"Don't you use that smile on me, it won't work, I invented it." Booth warned his son "And, by the way, I'd hope not to be as old as _my_ _grandfather_!" Booth snapped indignant as Brennan finally started shaking. Her efforts not to laugh suddenly failed miserably and he turned to look at her. "What, you think I'm old too?" he laughed.

"Nope" she laughed "You're just young enough for me!"

He suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed her with passion, all the previous indignation gone. "I'll show you how young I am" he whispered with a husky voice.

Parker groaned "Guys, _please_! And Dad? Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Booth pulled back immediately and faced his son, blushing. "Hey, you started it!"

"I said that for _fun_! Not to get you guys all mushy in front of me!"

"Sorry, Parker" Bones smiled shyly at him.

"It's ok, Bones. But you're not really sorry, are you?" Parker laughed.

"Nope. Not really." she said, blushing slightly.

"Let's just finish this cartoon." Parker said, laughing again.

During the last few minutes of the cartoon Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on her. She always knew when he was looking at her, especially since they started dating. She turned her head towards him and met his stare. Their eyes locked instantaneously in the dark and the TV was forgotten. Her fingers reached up to touch his cheek.

"Wow" she breathed. "It's true."

Booth swallowed "What is?"

"Heart-shaped eyes." she whispered "I thought they couldn't exist."

"But?"

"They do exist. It can happen. It's happening now, to you."

"I have heart-shaped eyes?" he smiled.

"Well, not literally… but it sure looks like it." she nodded, leaning up to meet his lips.

"Now, Bones, that is one of the most romantic things you've ever said" he murmured as they parted for air. But the parting didn't last long, as their lips touched again, even more passionately.

"Dad? Bones?" Parker interrupted once again "May I remind you that this is the living room? And there is a _minor _in here? Your bedroom is over there, down the hall. You are welcome to use it."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**What do you think? Don't forget to let me know! :) And as always any suggestions for letter N are more than welcome! Which word would you like to see next? Will it be fluffy or angsty? Who knows… hope you're still here and liking these.**


	14. Never

**Guess who's back? :) First piece after months of silence, I missed writing! My muse has been in a coma for a while and now it woke up!**

**I still don't own Bones or the characters, just my dreams. Thanks a lot to my dear Shin/Bonesbird for reading this through!**

**Enjoy!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Never**

One step after the other. Light, tentative steps. The grass of the Jeffersonian gardens touches and tickles her feet in her sandals. They've never been so beautiful.

"I'll never do this, I'll never do that", her life has been full of that kind of sentence. She was always determined, so when she was younger she had already decided what she would or would never do in her life. Of course, as her life went on and changed over and over again, so did her once infrangible lines.

Another step, still trembling. Focus. Take your time.

The childish "I'll never eat bugs" came to an end a long time ago on a small island in the Pacific ocean, where ants and crickets were their most famous local delicacy.

A figure stands still a few steps away, waiting for her. That's her first goal. She smiles and her walking becomes a little faster. She can get there.

"I'll never skydive" and "I'll never bungee jump" soon followed that experience, like so many others, strengthening her determinations, will and fearlessness. Oh, how she wishes she could be that fearless now! She's sure she'd feel much more relaxed if she was about to jump out of an airplane than now, where all she has to do is walk a few steps. And this whole thing has been her idea too!

"I'll never see my father again".

For fifteen years she had thought that. And now one very real Max Keenan is right in front of her, eyes shining with tears. He never thought he'd live to be here now as well. With a smile she slipped her arm around his and held on tight. She stopped just for a moment and then they took the next step together.

"I'll never trust my father again"

He doesn't tear his eyes off of her but he gives her a gentle playful with his shoulder, to which she responds immediately. Her smile grows. He's there for her and she feels more relaxed. He's her support right now when she needs it the most. She can do this. The steps continue, each one more determined and sure than the other. She's not alone.

"I'll never fall in love"

Feeling finally at ease, for the first time her eyes land on her ultimate goal and suddenly everything around her disappears. All she can see are his eyes and his smile, all she can hear is just the one word he mouthed when their eyes met, all she can feel is his breath on her skin, all she can taste are his lips, all she can smell is his scent. It's him. He's waiting for her. She knows she can do it now. She knows she will never be alone again. And that _never_ won't ever change. She doesn't know how she knows, she just knows.

"I will never have children"

She is absorbed in him and her steps but she doesn't miss the feeling of a gentle tug on her long dress. As she looks down her smile can't get any bigger. Her daughter apparently escaped her metaphorical aunt's already full hold and joined her for her last steps. The little girl looks up at her adoringly with her wonderful light blue eyes, just like her own eyes. She immediately gets rid of the daffodils bouquet by giving it to the first woman she sees and takes her little girl by the hand and three generations start walking together.

Once again she looks up at the man waiting for her and his dark chocolate eyes are even deeper and more expressive than ever. His heart is in them, she can see it clearly as he looks at the trio walking slowly towards him.

Almost there now. Just a couple of steps left.

They are not alone, nor hidden from looks, but she's only aware of the two people beside her and the one now finally right in front of her.

«Hey.» He tries to sound normal, but his voice is thick with emotion.

«Hi.» Her voice is just a little more than a breath but she doesn't care.

Max kneels down and with a soft voice he calls his granddaughter by his special name for her. The little girl laughs, lets go of her mother's hand and takes a dive in her grandpa's arms, who caught her and stood up.

He leans forward and kisses his daughter on the cheek and the little girl does the same while everyone awes and her mother's eyes fill with tears. But the man who was waiting finally catches one of her now free hands and gives it a squeeze. With his other hand he touches her cheek feather-like as her eyes close. When they open again, she's ready. She kisses her father and daughter on the cheek and turns to her man, while her father winks at him behind her back and steps back with his precious burden wrapped around his neck. She squeezes back. She's not scared anymore.

B&B&B&B

After a while she is walking again, but this time she doesn't even feel the grass under her feet, she could swear she's flying, or at least floating. Her arm is once again tucked under a man's arm but it's not her father this time. Her other arm held their little girl close to her, the little arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

Before they get to their final destination he can't take it anymore and, with a fluid movement of his arm, he twirls her and hugs his two girls in a warm, loving embrace. The little girl squeals with delight and her parents look into each other's eyes and stare into their hearts. The outside world disappears once again.

Overwhelmed by the powerfulness of their eye connection, she slowly leans up to softly kiss his lips as he leaned down to meet hers, before their daughter joins in their kiss again. They part laughing and he gently messes with the girl's curly dark hair while her mother tenderly kisses her forehead. The little girl's curious gaze constantly moves from one parent to the other.

Her father takes his lover's hand once again and softly traces the new white gold band on her finger, his matching one not far away.

«Never, huh?» he winks at her with a disarming smile.

«Never say never…» she whispers, so that only they can hear it, her voice trembling with the emotion.

His wide smile reaches his eyes «I told you.»

«You did.» She glows with happiness and, with another big kiss on her cheek, she put their daughter on her feet and they both take her hands.

All three of them start walking again, together. Their journey of life is far from over.

"I'll never get married"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So… what did you think? Reviews are always love and constructive criticism always welcome! **

**See you all in the next chapter! (soon, this time I can promise)**


	15. Oyster

**Did I or didn't I say that I'd be back soon? Thanks to you all who reviewed, alerted, favorited or simply read this little thing of mine, I hope you liked it so far and will continue to like it. I personally love this chapter, let me know what you think about it! This is set a few weeks after the season 6 finale.**

**As always, thanks to my shiny Shin for the first feedback!**

**And no, still not mine.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Oyster**

"I'm sorry, Bones, I'm really sorry!" he said guiltily for the hundredth time as he passed a cold wet cloth on her damp hair and forehead.

He couldn't help but lean down and place a loving kiss on her head as she rolled her eyes at all this attention.

"Stop it, Booth" she said weakly as she sat back against the cool wall "You know that I don't think it's your fault, I've been telling you that for hours!"

He sighed, not quite forgiving himself anyways. He moved to sit next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, the exhaustion the bad night starting to come up to her. She could feel his intense gaze on her and she knew she must have looked beyond miserable. That made her very uncomfortable.

"Stop worrying about me and go back to bed. Get some sleep" she mumbled.

"I'm not leaving. I got you sick so I'm not going to sleep while you're here –"

"– performing hours of intense hugging with the toilet?" she interrupted him, looking at it exasperated "Don't worry about it, we've become friends by now, we're making each other company"

She gulped again, trying desperately to avoid another hug with her friend. Sighing, Booth moved his arms around her in a much more pleasant embrace, his hand on her grumpy stomach.

"I guess Beanie didn't like the oysters that much, did she?" he tried to comfort her.

Brennan rolled her eyes. They had bickered endlessly about him thinking of their baby as a girl, but he must have gotten to her, because now she had started herself to imagine their little girl. It would be a big problem if _she_ turned out to be a _he_.

"I guess. I've eaten oysters before and it was never a problem. It must be because of her." Booth raised a humorous eyebrow at her "Or him." She corrected herself.

Her hand covered his on the small bump, they could barely feel it but it was already a very real proof of the truth, still surreal to both of them.

"It was a very pleasant evening, no matter how it turned out" she smiled, resting comfortably on his shoulder, enjoying their closeness. "Although you didn't have to choose that fancy restaurant, we don't need fancy, we just need us."

"I wanted to spoil you a little bit. I wanted to do something special for you. I'm so sorry it backfired on you." He blushed, the guilt still present.

"Hey" she turned in his arms to meet his eyes "Stop apologizing! It's _not_ your fault, you didn't know it would make me sick" she scolded him, gentle but determined. He was such a protective alpha male, especially when it came to her, she knew that very well.

He kissed her forehead, lingering there and nuzzling her hair. "Feeling better? What do you say about going back to bed?"

She pondered for a second and then, as on purpose, her stomach twisted again and sent her forward hugging the toilet again. He followed immediately, holding up her hair and supporting her. "I guess that's a no."

She whimpered and leaned back against him, exhausted. He caught her in his arms and held her tight. "Come on, Beanie, let your mummy have some rest, please" he whispered to his baby.

"I don't think that's going to help" she sighed.

"Who knows, I tried" his hand went back to her stomach, softly massaging it.

Brennan leaned her head back and he kissed that special place on her neck as she let out a moan.

"Come on, baby, let's get some sleep" he murmured.

She tried to protest but the night spent all her strength. His arms came under her knees and back and he picked her up from the floor seemingly effortless.

"I'd love to see you doing that in about six months" she smiled weakly, nuzzling his neck.

"Just watch me" he replied as he laid her on their bed and climbed on behind her, wrapping her safely in his arms, their conjoined hands protectively covering their baby. "Good night Bones, good night baby girl." he smiled, repeating the good night wish he had said since he found out she was pregnant.

"Hopefully… " she breathed, sleep already taking over her.

Apparently Booth's pleads to the baby worked because she slept a few uninterrupted hours. It was already morning when she woke up and, turning in her sheets, she discovered that the space next to her was empty and cold and Booth was nowhere to be seen.

Seen, because after a second she heard him. A very familiar, unmistakable noise.

"Oh no." she muttered as she leapt from the bed, got in her slippers and walked to the bathroom.

She found him just like he had found her, sweaty, heavily breathing and sitting against the wall, a safe distance from her – now their – new best friend.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" she asked with a small smile as she walked in a sat beside him.

He looked at her miserably and confused.

"Are you pregnant too?" she clarified.

He laughed, apparently too forcefully as he had to crawl back to the toilet. They switched roles from a few hours before.

"We were wrong" he whimpered as he sat back down "It wasn't because of the baby, it was just those damned oysters!" he cried. "I guess I deserved it, I'm sorry Beanie"

She sighed as she stroke his hair "No you didn't… but please" she winked "Let's _never_ go in that way too fancy restaurant again. Ever!"

"Deal" he agreed as they both leaned back against the cool wall. "From now on only the Diner"

Brennan's eyes lit up "The girls vote in favor of that proposition" she glowed "And Wong Foo's too…" she added shyly.

"Bones? You're not hungry, are you?" he looked at her shocked. After the hell of a night she spent she was hungry?

"No…" she said vaguely, blushing slightly "I'd just _love_ some Thai food"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**I really want to know what you think about it! I just thought that this is real canon now, not just a dream/wish/hope anymore… it's real people! And I can't even say in words how excited I am! WHERE IS NOVEMBER?**

**And, waiting for November… any suggestion for P words?**


End file.
